a hint of color
by CheriKyandii
Summary: When Leila is found dead, he was hit with too many emotions. MatthewxLeila, one-sided femalexMatthew


**Author's notes**: this is my first Fire Emblem fanfic, so congratulate me! :3 I hope you, my reader, like it. Be warned, however— this fic is not for Matthew x Leila haters. In the beginning, it is Matthew x Leila. There is, however, a female who likes Matthew. Who'll it be is up to you XD I didn't put too much detail in it, because I wanted the reader to imagine it as whoever they wanted to. XD;  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem, but I wish I did. :D Nintendo/Intelligent Systems, if you sue me, you'll only get... nothing at all. :D  
  
((( a hint of color )))

((( by cherikyandii )))  
  
He had still not fully comprehended the situation.  
  
Even after Lord Hector had allowed him to bury her, he dropped down and leaned against the trunk of a tree, staring at her dead body.  
  
The glitter in her eyes, her shining smile, everything about her. A million thoughts floated around in his head, yet he felt rather empty. He might as well join Leila.  
  
Somewhere in his mind, it finally clicked.  
  
_He had lost Leila forever._  
  
He was a spy, and therefore he knew how to control his emotions. But he unwillingly let these emotions run free; he felt the sadness in the form of tears clouding his eyes, he felt the anger seize his entire body and cause it to scream in pain, and he definitely felt the helplessness tear apart his heart.  
  
He angrily jumped up and pulled Leila's body into his arms, causing her right arm to dangle limply. "Leila! It's because of me. I was too late to ask you to abandon this terrible life!"  
  
His anger seemed to suddenly disperse into nothing as he bowed his head silently and let the tears trace a way down his cheeks to drop onto Leila's clothes. He did not look anywhere near the 20 years he was; he looked more like a lost 10 year old child.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Leila. I'm terribly sorry." Matthew murmured as he placed her back on the ground. "I'll stop being so childish. I won't give up, you would have been angry at me if you saw me like this. Isn't that right, Leila?"  
  
When he received no answer, he grinned weakly. "I'll miss you, Leila. If you had been alive, you would've lectured me then told me I was a slippery little devil. I wish I had been in your place, Leila. I was the one who should've gone, not a wonderful human like you."  
  
He was unaware of the crying girl listening to him silently, leaning on a very large tree, her fist clenched.

* * *

After a long battle, Eliwood looked exhausted, as well as his army. They all slowly walked towards their tents, murmuring to friends on the way.  
  
The tactician didn't even manage to reach her tent; the cloaked Lillia leaned back on a tree beside her tent and slid down to the ground, her eyes filled with sleep.  
  
But just as she closed her eyes, she heard swift footsteps passing her and immediately opened them. She caught sight of a female sneaking into the forest, although she couldn't be sure who it was.  
  
As she continued to stare into the forest, trying to figure out who it could be, Lillia heard more footsteps and turned her head wearily to see who it was. It was Eliwood; Lillia immediately stood up, then fell back down due to exhaustion.  
  
Eliwood looked surprised, then he smiled slightly as he offered Lillia his arm. "Lillia, you mustn't exhaust yourself even more. Please, take my arm."  
  
"You have very good timing, Lord Eliwood." Lillia said, taking Eliwood's arm and leaning on him. She gasped slightly as Eliwood almost fell. "I am sorry, you must be exhausted, even moreso than I. Your abilities were of great use in this battle."  
  
"It is alright, Lillia." Eliwood said, smiling again. They began walking together. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?"  
  
"I saw a female enter the forest," Lillia said slowly, thinking. "and I was wondering if Matthew had come back..."  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" Eliwood asked, a frown on his face. "I suppose Matthew must still be in the forest. Florina was one of the units to stay behind, is that not so?"  
  
"Yes, as well as Serra and Erk." Lillia replied, glancing at Erk and Serra's tent as they passed it. She could see a soft light; Erk was most likely studying the new magic book she had gotten him. "Erk is still awake. Should we ask him if Matthew came back?"  
  
"Why not?" Eliwood said, turning towards the tent. "Is that his tent, Lillia?"  
  
"Yes—Erk shares it with Serra." She said, letting go of Eliwood's arm. She peeked into the tent, Eliwood holding the tent's flap open. They found Erk, indeed, studying magic, but they were surprised to find Serra leaning on his shoulder, asleep. He looked rather embarrassed, but Lillia smiled, causing Erk to relax a little.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Erk." Lillia whispered, to avoid waking Serra. "I was just wondering, did Matthew come back during the battle?"  
  
"Matthew, milady?" Erk asked, looking a bit confused. "I don't think he did. Guy was the one guarding the camp entrance."  
  
"Thank you, Erk. I hope we didn't bother you." Eliwood whispered as well, smiling a little. "Maybe you should get some sleep as well, Erk, it's not good to go into battle exhausted."  
  
"Yes, Lord Eliwood." Erk said, bowing his head in respect. "Thank you for your words of advice."  
  
"Goodbye then, Erk." Lillia said, winking at Erk. "I agree with Lord Eliwood, you shouldn't stay up all night. I might choose you to go into the next battle."  
  
"Yes, milady." Erk answered, smiling sheepishly. "I must thank you for this magic book, it's quite interesting."  
  
"You're very welcome, Erk." Lillia said, waving. "I must be going, then. Good night."  
  
Erk waved at Lillia as she turned to join Eliwood, who had left. He looked surprised as Serra stirred, and smiled as she murmured his name. He marked the page he was reading and took Serra to her bed.  
  
Outside, Lillia and Eliwood were talking. Eliwood looked a little perplexed.  
  
"Lillia, you mustn't go. It's quite obvious how exhausted you are." He said, frowning. "I am very tired myself. It's very simple... Matthew is still in the forest, as well as a female from the army. There is nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Lord Eliwood, they might be injured!" Lillia said, looking perplexed herself. "How can we leave them out there, on a night like this?"  
  
"They are not weak. Matthew is armed, and the female is most likely armed as well." Eliwood said, grabbing Lillia's arm. "Now, milady, we will go and rest for now. Please, we must wake early."  
  
"......yes, Lord Eliwood." Lillia said dejectedly, now looking worried. "They'll be alright."

* * *

She held a large cloak in her arms, entering the forest with light steps. She stopped for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light of the forest.  
  
She dropped the cloak with a large 'plop'; the bundled cloak settled in a large bush. Matthew was nowhere to seen. His cloak was spread over a pile of leaves.  
  
Her eyes quickly swept over the small field where they had found Leila earlier; she couldn't see the body either, so she assumed Matthew had finished burying her.  
  
"Why are you here, milady?" His voice startled her, and she spun around on her heels. His face was tear-streaked, and she could fully admire his perfect arms. "Did Lord Hector send you to find me?"  
  
"Me?" She asked, staring into his dark eyes. She noticed the absence of the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Lord Hector? Oh, no, I was—I was..."  
  
"You were?" He asked, his eyes half-closed. "Were you planning on doing something to me?"  
  
"I was... worried. I heard Lord Hector talking with Lord Eliwood about you—and I—I thought you might like a heavy cloak." She said very softly; he immediately noticed her hands were shaking. "Your cloak... it's so light... and I thought—I thought, since you're out here in this cold weather—it's very cold, Matthew, it is—I thought you must want to sleep out here—I'm sorry about Leila."  
  
"Thank you, but I am trained to live in this kind of weather." Matthew said, a very small smile on his lips. "I don't recognize you. Who might you be?"  
  
"You—you don't know me?" She asked, looking disappointed. She looked down at her feet, then back at Matthew, who had taken a sudden step forward. She gasped and took a step back, causing her to trip on a bush behind her.  
  
"Oh! Milady, are you okay?" Matthew asked, quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her right into his chest. "I'm sorry. Are you hurt?"  
  
She didn't reply, but instead, her face turned a bright red, and she jumped back quickly. He was smiling; she adored that smile of his.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Matthew." She apologized. She grabbed the cloak and pushed it into his chest, then she looked at his eyes. "I hope you'll be alright."  
  
"M'lady, thank you for your kindness." Matthew said, draping the cloak over his shoulders. "This is a very warm cloak. Allow me to walk you back to your tent, please."  
  
"No, it's alright—I'm sure you want to stay with Leila." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just—just wanted to make sure you're alright."  
  
"Leila is gone." Matthew said wearily. "I loved her, and I know she wouldn't want me to be sad. She'd want me to be happy."  
  
"I don't want to be bold, but—but is there a chance—I—I—I could make—make you happy?" She stuttered, her hands still shaking. "I never had the chance to tell you this, Matthew, but—but I—I—I..."  
  
"love you?" Matthew asked, draping the large cloak over her shoulders as well. "I'm sure that is what you mean to say."  
  
Her face turned a bright red once again, and she tried numerous times to respond, but she could not.  
  
"I can't respond to your declaration, milady." Matthew said, smiling warmly at her. He urged her forward, and she took a few shaky steps, looking like a toddler who had just learned how to walk. "Milady, it's too early for me to love again."  
  
"I don't expect you to ever love me, I knew that from the start." She said, smiling up at him. She had suddenly gained confidence. "But I was helpless. You were the perfect man to me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Matthew said, closing his eyes as they exited the forest. "I do not mean to break you heart, milady, but if you insist on loving me, you will have to wait a long time until I react."  
  
"Matthew, don't burden yourself with my love." Her voice held no emotion; he noted that with amusement. She could be a spy if she wanted to. "Everyone told me it was stupid, with you loving Leila. I just wanted to bring a hint of color to my life, and you were like a rainbow. Nobody chooses who they fall in love with. Isn't that right?"  
  
"That is true to a certain extent." Matthew replied. "Which is your tent?"  
  
She pointed silently to a black tent beside Merlinus' tent. He walked with her to it, then took off the cloak and made sure it was covering her shoulders completely. She looked shocked, then opened her mouth to protest. She had bought it from Merlinus for him! He put a finger to her lips and smiled.  
  
"I don't need cloaks, milady. Please, I am more concerned for you than for myself." Matthew said, his smile still on his lips. "And don't give up your love. I do recognize you; I've admired you for some time. Who knows, nobody chooses who they fall in love with!"  
  
She opened her mouth to respond once again, but she blinked.  
  
And he was gone.

* * *

**Author's notes**: please, review :D It doesn't take much time, and I would really be happy if you did. Criticism is alright, but please, no flaming if you don't like Matthew x Leila. TT I did warn there would be Matthew x Leila at the beginning of the fic. Again, please review :D


End file.
